Storm Damage
by Centroides
Summary: A summer's rain storm brings heartache and worry but also peace for all.
1. Chapter 1

Storm Damage

The sudden loud crack of thunder woke Chief, wide eyed, heart pounding, awake. He lay still for a moment before slipping from his cot. Had he heard that or dreamed it? He had to know so he went to the window. The wind was blowing the rain in but he had to see. Placing his face to the opening he peered out. Without even starlight it was too dark to see anything. He closed the window and latched it. Nothing had looked out of place so he listened to the sleepers and then to the old house. All he heard was the wind in the trees and the rain on the slate roof and now on the window. Still his apprehension remained. He waited then turned and looked at his cot. It was chilly standing there in his shorts but the worry did not ease. He would have to go have a look to reassure himself that there was nothing wrong. He slipped out the door and down the stairs but the sound of the rain covered the sound of the shadow that followed him.

Chief knew the layout of the building but even so he took it easy, walking carefully. Pulling aside the blackout curtains he peered out the front. Everything looked normal. A distant flash of lightning illuminated a familiar scene. Silently he entered each room and checked out each window. All was as it should be until he looked out the parlour window. The doors looked out over the courtyard but from the side window you could see the stable rooftop. It was a two story structure built of the same stone as the house. He waited but nothing happened. Just as he was about to turn lightning struck nearby and he saw what he was looking for, or more rightly, he did not see what he was looking for. The stable roof was intact but the large tree at the back of the stable was missing. It had been struck and that was what he had heard.

Carefully he made his way to the back door and donned one of the raincoats that hung on the pegs there. The rubber was cold against his bare skin. He flipped the hood up as he stepped into a pair of rubber boots. Slipping a flashlight into the pocket he carefully opened the door slipped out and pulled the door closed behind him. He did not want the wind to blow it open. Pulling the coat closed and holding the hood against the wind, he picked his way down the steps, across the courtyard, up the side and across to the stables. If there was damage it would be at the back where the tree had stood. He did not fear fire; the rain would have extinguished that almost immediately. He made his way down the side. At the back of the structure a lean-to had been built to store the feed for the animals of the stable. Turning on the flashlight he saw the damage. The top half of the tree had been blasted off and had fallen on the roof collapsing it.

Chief had been in there and knew it was almost empty. It was the almost that concerned him. Moving to the door he pushed it open. The room was not that big and the tree top had landed on the middle pulling the entire roof down so the interior was filled with debris from the collapsed roof and the remnants of the tree. The rain was also coming in as well. He was not alone. Two glowing spots flashed and were gone. She was safe. A brief lull in the wind and he heard the tiny cries telling him that at least some had survived but she was going to need help getting them out of the wreckage.

His coat was protection from the rain but it hampered his movements so he slipped it off and placed it in the corner, tenting it over an old wooden box. Then he waded in listening for the cries. The first one was easy lying almost in sight under a piece of slate. Carefully he reached in and pulled it out. Once it was clear he cradled the grey kitten in his hands and took it over to the box. Back he went to continue searching.

A moment later another light appeared.

"What're you doing?" asked Casino. Before he heard an answer he heard the cries. "What are they?"

"Close the door. I wanna keep'em together."

A piece of wood shifted where it leaned against the gaping hole in the roof drawing both men's eyes. The mother cat was climbing up with a kitten in her mouth. She was taking it outside to a new nest.

"Get over to the box," ordered Chief knowing that his team mate was closer. "Pick up the kitten an' make it cry but don't hurt it."

Casino hearing the urgency hurried to comply. Simply lifting the kitten up out of the security of the nest brought the desired response. Carefully putting it on the floor he waited and they watched as the Mother cat hesitated. She looked to the opening then to the crying kitten.

Fearing her decision Chief said softly and calmly, "It's all right little Mother, bring'em over here." She continued to debate and Chief knew why. His voice lowered even more as he said, "Casino, back away." He did as he was asked and was rewarded when the Mother finally made her decision. She turned and began picking her way over to her other kitten. They remained still until she had placed both kittens in the box and returned to the search.

They worked without talking until Casino's agonized, "Ah shit," told the other human searcher that at least one kitten had not survived the roof's collapse. Chief tried not to picture the lifeless little body, tried not to wonder which of the fury little bundles was dead. He had to concentrate on saving the living. They worked on not noticing that the rain was easing though the wind still whipped the trees outside.

"How many were there?" asked Casino as he tried to shift a large branch out of the way.

"Were seven."

Casino gave up fighting the branch and started hauling everything out the door piece by piece. Maybe if they had some room it would be easier. They worked on.

"Casino, come'ere and gimme a hand." His fellow searcher looked up as he came back in. Chief was holding the broken end of a two-by-four up off the floor. There was still a pile of slates on it so he had only managed to lift it a little more than a foot.

"I see it," said Casino as he rushed over and dove down to reach under the board. He grabbed air. Lowering himself down to peer under he saw the tiny face turn away as the frightened animal tried to escape.

"No, no, little kitty. Come 'ere, come on. Good kitty, that's right little fur ball, come'ere. Gotja." He backed up and pulled the little kitten out with him. After cuddling it in his hands to reassure it, he carried it over to the box. A quick count and he announced, "Only one more, no, wait the Mother's got it. All accounted for." They would have celebrated but for the memory of the one that had been killed took the edge off their happiness. They stood watching as the Mother placed the last kitten in the box but instead of staying she headed back to the debris.

"Where's the other one?" asked Chief. "She's lookin' for it."

Casino retrieved it from the other corner where he had placed it. It hadn't seemed right to leave it there all alone but he couldn't put it in the box with the others. He brought it and handed it to the Indian. Gently Chief lifted it and held it in cupped hands. It was one of the black and white ones.

"Over here, Little Mother, she's over here. The cat stopped and looked. Chief slowly laid the kitten down on the floor and stepped back. They held their breath as she stood there eying them. Finally she headed for the kitten. Once she reached it she picked it up and carried it to the box and got in. She knew how many there were supposed to be and now she had them all. Two tired men, one who was soaked and shivering from the cold stood back and watched as she began to wash her offspring.

"Here, take my coat," said Casino as he started to unbutton it.

"Don't matter, I'm wet now. No point you getting' wet too. Let's go." He headed for the door with Casino following after a last look in the box. The two men made their way back into the house. Inside, Chief toweled off rubbing himself to get warm. Casino crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to his ears.

When Casino woke up the next morning, he saw that Chief's bed was empty so he dressed and went down stairs in time to see Garrison come in from his morning run. He said nothing, knowing that the Indian would be in the damaged shed checking on the cats. After pouring himself a cup of coffee he went outside. The air was fresh and clean and everything looked newly washed until he reached the back of the stable. The tree had been topped; the missing section now lay partly through the roof with pieces lying by the door where he had dragged them out. Almost the entire roof except for a section at each end had collapsed and a fresh scar ran the length of the tree from the blasted top to the ground.

When he opened the door he saw what he expected, Chief, wearing shorts and a t shirt was kneeling by the box replacing a kitten. Tiny cries came from the box.

"They need milk," he said quietly as he stood.

"Where's the Mother?"

"She's here but she's hurt."

Casino stepped in and looked. The Mother cat was in there but in the light of day he could see the damage. The calico cat was dirty but the matted hair on her head and on her thigh was dried blood. Her eyes remained closed but at least she was breathing.

"I'll get the milk and a bowl of water. You get the first aid kit," said Casino taking charge.

"Don't tell nobody."

"What? Why not?"

"I asked the Warden 'bout bring in one a the dogs an' he said no. The owners don't want animals inside," explained the Indian.

"But they're not inside and besides she's hurt."

"I don't want no one to know just in case." He knew what some people did with kittens they didn't want.

"All right." They headed for the house.

Once inside Casino went to the kitchen. Babies needed warm milk and kittens were probably the same so now his problem was to get the milk, warm it up and carry it outside, all without anyone noticing. Add to that, the Sargent Major and the Warden were standing in the kitchen talking, discussing the day's activities. Damn. If this was night time then warming up a glass of milk as a sleep aid was acceptable. How was he going to explain it now, bright and early in the morning? And could the kittens drink it from a bowl? There were no baby bottles around and certainly not small enough for kittens. Start with the necessities. He took out the bottle of milk from the ice box, poured a glass full and set it on the counter. Fortunately it was Mrs. G's day off so he began bustling around the kitchen making breakfast making sure he always needed whatever was behind where the other men were standing. He was edging them toward the door when Actor arrived with Goniff in tow. Shit, now he had to hide it from them. Or did he? Goniff would be fine with their secret. He wouldn't hate cats and if he didn't like them all he had to do was keep his mouth shut. He might even agree to help feed them. About Actor he was less sure. He probably wouldn't want to get cat hair on his clothes.

Finally the authority figures finished their discussion and they departed. Out came the sauce pan and in went the milk. He lit the burner and took out another pot. This one was filled with water. The basin was in the back of the cupboard so he would grab that last. Eggs were scrambled and poured in the cast iron frying pan as Goniff came over to get the toast on. Poking his nose in the two pots he asked, "What's that?"

Casino tried to silence him with a look but it did not work. Actor came over as well. "Warm milk?"

He had to tell them. "Chief found some kittens."

"Are they abandoned? Where is the mother?" asked the conman.

"She's hurt," he answered as he gave a quick stir to the milk and the eggs.

"Yer going to feed the kittens? Need some 'elp?"offered the Englishman eagerly.

"Sure, but don't say anything." He deliberately stared at Actor. He looked puzzled so Casino explained. "You remember the Sargent-Major complaining about wasting the crusts when we gave them to the birds?"

They remembered especially Goniff. "Yeah. Probably complain about wasting milk."

"Does the Warden know?" asked Actor.

"No and he's not going to," he answered glaring to make sure he understood, "is he?"

Actor simply raised his hands and said he did not know anything about the milk.

They ate quickly as Casino poured the milk into a jar and wrapped it in an old towel. Following instructions Goniff got the basin. Leaving Actor to wash up they headed for the shed. When they arrived they saw Chief was putting boards down in front of the box so they did not have to sit on the muddy ground.

The basin of warm water was placed where Chief could bathe the mother's injuries and Casino unwrapped the jar, handing the towel to the Indian. A quick look and he realized that he had not brought anything to put the milk in.

"Guess there aren't any bowls out here. Is there anything we could use in the stable?" Seeing the negative shake he said, "Be right back." He almost collided with Goniff who had just returned and was carrying four saucers.

Casino took the offering. "Where'd you get these?"

"Outta the sideboard."

"These are the good dishes. That's probably the family crest," he said as he pointed to the design in the center.

"I'm sure the little blighters won't mind," he started as he leaned over and picked up the orange tabby. "Will ya, tiger?" he said with a grin as he stroked the kitten. The kitten mewed. "See 'e don't mind. Are you 'ungry?" he asked the little fluffy ball.

Meanwhile, Casino laid out the dishes and poured a little milk into each one. Chief took a kitten out of the box and placed it beside the dish. When it did not drink he dipped its chin in the milk and turned to get another. Seeing what he was doing Casino began doing the same. Goniff added his to the last saucer and they sat back to watch them drinking the milk. The three men looked on in pleasure.

With the kittens taken care of Chief turned back to the box. The mother cat was awake and watching but had made no move as each kitten had been removed.

"It's all right little Mother, I'll try not to hurt you but I have to get you cleaned up. I'm sorry. I'll be careful." Taking a corner of the towel he dipped it in the basin and began cleaning the wound on her head. As the blood was washed off they could see the extent of the damage. From the inner corner of her left ear almost to her eye was split.

"Is she purring?" asked Casino not believing his ears.

"She's tellin' me she won't hurt me."

"I thought purring meant they were happy."

"Maybe," put in Goniff, "she's 'appy 'e's looking after 'er."

Once her head was cleaned he turned his attention to her thigh. It was hard to tell how bad it was from the amount of blood but as he washed and the water turned dark they could see the gash on her leg was long and it was deep. At one point she tried to reach where he was washing so he gave her his hand to let her smell it. He had handled her kittens and hoped that was what she would smell. She licked his finger once then lay back. Finally he had her as clean as he thought he was going to get so he opened the tube of salve and began putting it on the cuts. When that was done he poured the last of the milk into a saucer and showed it to her. She smelled it but when he put it down in front of the box she just looked at it.

"Get some straw ready." Goniff headed for the stable at a run.

As they watched she struggled to her feet and after eyeing them carefully, stepped out to get the milk. As she drank Chief grabbed the box and up ended it before filling it with the fresh straw that Goniff brought in. He no sooner got it ready when the Mother reached over and picked up a kitten and climbed back in. Gentle hands helped her with the rest. The kittens, filled with warm milk explored for a bit and then settled down to sleep. Goniff was all for staying and Chief would have too but Casino reminded them that they would be missed. After a good feed they would all sleep for a while so they would be fine.

As they headed for the house Casino asked, "Any of the neighbors have dairy cows? That would solve the milk problem."

They returned after lunch with more milk. The kittens had decided that this new lunch venue was wonderful. As soon as they had eaten they were off to explore. Casino brought in boards to coral off the area that was safe for them. The fear was that if one got into the rubble they would not be able to retrieve it. Chief tried to entice the Mother out but she just looked at him and the dish but did not get up. He put the saucer in the box where she could reach it and she drank a bit. He was worried.

The men sat watching the little ones tumble and scamper about. Occasionally one tried to escape the coral and had to be turned around. After the second attempt by the little grey tabby, Casino picked him up to eye level and said, "Look you little fur ball. It's too dangerous out here. You stay here with your brothers and sister where you'll be safe." He put him back over with the orange tabby who immediately tried to knock him over. Seeing the tussle the black kitten turned to look then walked off. One of the two black and white kittens found a bit of straw on the ground and decided it should be attacked. The smallest one, the one which was white with black on his back and chin was investigating the box. They were all active and health enough so that the mother cat was probably glad of the reprieve.

By evening it was starting to rain again just before they headed out to the shed.

"We can't leave 'em out 'ere," protested Goniff as he pushed open the door.

"They'll be fine there in the corner." His coat was still tented over the box and a bit of roof still sheltered the corner. He sounded sure but it was he who returned later that night. The kittens drank the milk that he had left out but the mother was worse. She opened her eyes but did not lift her head. Her side looked inflamed.

Chief watched her and his throat closed up as his eyes watered. He could not leave her here to die alone in the dark. And what of the little ones, so innocent and full of life? What would happen to them? He made himself comfortable and tucked the littlest one in his shirt. The rain had stopped but the air was cold and damp. Moving up closer he leaned over and stroked the mother's back as she lay there so still. The kittens were sleeping curled up against mother's belly so he stroked them too. A few acknowledged his touch. They were so small and soft and warm, he had to help them but what would he do if she died? Could he keep feeding them? What if they had to go on a mission? Who would feed them then? They would die a slow death without… his eyes filled with tears. He had to get them solid food soon. Maybe set some snares out back. How long would a rabbit keep out here for them to eat? Could they eat meat? They were too young.

Damn the storm for doing this… He turned to look at the mother. Why did you have to pick here for your nest? Why did this have to happen? The tears slid down his face. The kitten in his shirt tried to turn around using his claws to gain purchase on his abdomen so Chief reached inside and took him out. He was the oddest looking kitten he had ever seen with his white face and big eyes. His hair was very short which only added to the odd look. Gently he placed him back in the box where he snuggled in with the others. The box was the perfect size for them right now but as they grew, if they grew, he would have to find a bigger one. "I'll gladly build you a bigger box," he whispered, "if you promise not to die."

Someone was coming but there was nowhere to hide and he was too tired so he sat waiting until the door was pushed open and Casino came into the ruined room.

"Thought I'd find you here. How is she?"

"Not good," he answered sadly.

"Look, we gotta take'em in."

"Warden won't…"

"The Warden won't know. The cellar's dryer and warmer than in here. We get'em down there, it'll be easier to look after them. Besides you won't have to worry about foxes or racoons getting the babies."

Chief hadn't thought about that and it made sense. He buttoned his shirt as Casino picked up the box. The mother lifted her head for a minute then lay back down exhausted.

The two men made their way down the basement steps. There was no access from inside the house so it was unlikely anyone would hear anything. To one side were the wine racks and on the other was the root cellar. Being summer this was mostly empty. As the season progressed food might be brought in but for now there was unlikely to be any activity here. Casino was right; it was warmer and dryer here and safer too. Seeing as the move had wakened everyone Casino slipped upstairs and heated some milk. When he returned he set about feeding the kittens while Chief dropped drops of milk from his finger onto the mother's mouth. She drank a bit but Chief knew it was not enough to keep her going. He began stroking her as he said the words he had used at the unknown Guardian's grave. It was a lullaby not a funeral song; he was not saying good bye but good night. Not understanding the words Casino did not recognize it from the impromptu funeral. Casino left but Chief stayed 'a few more minutes', which turned out to be until the next morning when Casino returned.

Chief woke with a start when he heard the footsteps and then grimaced when tiny needle sharp claws caught on tender skin. He reached into his shirt and took out the offender placing it back in with the others.

"Casino." His first impression of the mother was that she was dead and the anxiety that brought came through in his voice. She was still alive but breathing fast and shallow. The wound in her side was an angry red.

"I'll get Actor." He turned and ran taking the steps two at a time and was gone. Minutes later he returned with the con man who took one look and started giving orders. Warm water, clean clothes and sulfa.

"Where am I gonna get that?" asked Casino already heading for the door.

"In the first aid kit."

"There isn't any."

"None?"

"None."

Chief looked to Actor desperately when he stopped. He had to save her. What if he couldn't? In desperation he thought back to Gouyen. She had shown him some of the plants to use but… Plants that looked the same had to be the same even if they were growing half a world away didn't they? He had seen one that looked like one Gouyen had used. He had to try. If he was wrong she was going to die but then she was going to die anyway. He was up and gone running all the way to the edge of the meadow by the stream. He grabbed what he needed and ran back.

Mrs. G, the housekeeper was making breakfast when Casino came in and poured milk into a saucepan and set it on to warm. She gave him a questioning look and he rolled his eyes and shrugged. Was someone ill, she wondered, though chicken soup would be better. That idea was discarded when the sauce pan was taken outside. Curious, she peered out the window and saw the man carry it down the cellar steps. They were an odd bunch, these Americans. Now where had she seen the honey? She knew they had some.

"Lieutenant?"

When anyone else used that title, it was said with respect for his achievements. When it was used by one of his men like Actor who had just come into his office, it was ominous.

"Chief and Casino were cleaning out the stable annex." He saw the puzzled look so he explained. "Part of a tree fell through the roof so they decided to clean it up." Still not reassured so he added, "It is good exercise and it keeps them from fighting." That worked. "Casino cut his hand and while tending that I saw that we are out of sulfa in the first aid kit. If I could have some money I will run into the village and see if I can purchase some more."

It sounded reasonable so Craig opened the cash box and took out some bills. "How bad was the damage?"

"The entire roof collapsed."

"I meant Casino's injury."

"A minor scrape. I washed it and put on some salve."

Garrison nodded and then added, "Better get some more milk too."

Actor left. Fortunately Casino did have a graze on his hand. On the way back Actor would stop in at one of the neighboring farms: even goats milk would do.

When he returned he carried the small pail and a bag down the steps into the basement.

"How is she?"

Chief was sitting beside the box with two kittens sleeping on his lap and with his hand he was stroking the mother cat. Casino came in as Actor poured the milk into the saucers. The safecracker carried a bowl of green mash over to the Indian.

"What is that?" asked the conman, somewhat concerned.

"It's for the mother. Chief told me how to make it."

Chief took the bowl and the other two began placing kittens around the saucers. They woke quickly to the scent of the warm milk.

"We're missing one."

"I got'm," said Chief as he reached inside his shirt and placed the missing kitten by the saucer.

"I also brought this." Actor pulled several cans from the bag. Casino took one and looked at it before opening it and smelling it.

"Spam. Good idea. Here kitty, try this," and he dug out a finger scoop and put in on the plate.

"Here," said Chief as he handed him a knife. "Cut it and mash it into the milk."

Not wanting to get food all over the handle of the knife his licked his fingers just as Goniff came down the steps.

"'Ey you didn't tell me we were 'aving lunch. Whacha got?" They all watched as Casino used the knife to push some of the mush towards the grey tabby. He ignored it at first but Casino insisted. Finally he took a taste. And another. That was all that was needed. Casino began adding Spam to all the saucers and mixing it in.

Chief had taken the bowl and was about to apply the green mash to the mother cat's injuries when Actor suggested they wash the areas first. He also mentioned that he had brought sulfa powder too.

"I'll get some water," offered Goniff and he turned to leave then stopped. "By the way, Warden was wondering where everyone was."

"Did he sound worried or just wondering?" asked Actor.

"Wondering," said Goniff then he turned and left.

The other three remained sitting watching the little ones. Only Casino moved to push some of the augmented food towards a little face.

"Watch that knife," snapped Actor.

"Aaah," said Casino derisively then, "Ooops," as he pretended to fumble the knife.

"Gimme that," snarled Chief as he grabbed for the knife just as Casino pulled it back.

He was not fast enough and he felt the catch. Chief did not flinch, just held his hand in place, fist clenched. His face was frozen but they knew he was fighting the knowledge of what had just happened. His knives were kept razor sharp so even a glancing touch would cut.

"Shit," whispered Casino as he closed the blade and put it down. He had just cut Chief by his fooling around. How bad was it? "Let me see."

"You have done enough damage," said Actor angrily, "Get out of the way."

Chief pulled his hand back and tried to smooth out his breathing. It was beginning to sting. How bad was it? It didn't hurt that bad, yet. What was going to be bad was those two fighting.

Casino knew that Actor knew more about the doctoring than he did but he was never one to crawl away so he stubbornly refused to move even though he knew he should. "I can do it."

To distract himself and the other two Chief turned his attention to the cat. Keeping his fist clenched he began stroking the mother cat.

Casino and Actor saw his actions for what they were. He had turned away from them, even so far as to turning his shoulders and placing his injured hand across his lap on the far side away from them. He was refusing their help.

"I am sorry Chief. I didn't mean to hurt you. What I did was stupid. I'm sorry." Casino placed the knife in front of Chief's leg.

Actor sat back. "I would like to have a look at your hand when you are ready. I have some sulfa here, enough for the cat and your hand."

Chief heard them and knew they were sincere but he had to get himself under control first. His hand stung but he was afraid to look at it. Was it bleeding? How bad was it? He did not want to know so he continued tending the cat. She was far more important than he was. She had tiny lives depending on her, he was a worthless Rogue Guardian.

Goniff returned and immediately felt the tension but he ignored it. Instead he brought the basin of water over to Chief. "'Ere you go mate." Casino moved over to make room and Goniff put it down. Chief took the cloth and began washing the cat's wounds.

She was so still and thin. Once the hair on her side was soaked he could see how very thin she was. She was no longer supplying milk but she was not eating either. She was dying in front of him and his eyes filled with tears. She was dying and he was doing nothing but sitting there. Did she know he cared? He had followed her back to her nest about a week ago. Seeing the mouse in her mouth he was sure she had kittens. He caught a rabbit and left it for her. Each day he had watched and waited as she returned to her nest in a space in the lean-to's rafters. He had heard the kitten's tiny cries each time when she returned. The mother avoided him, she was feral but it was enough to know there was life here. Maybe when the young were old enough to come out he might be able to convince them to let him watch them play or even pet one of them.

Now that the wounds had been washed he had wanted the sulfa but he could not ask. Even though Actor had said he had it, he still could not ask. Fortunately Actor saw him hesitate.

"Would you like me…" and he opened the packet. Casino saw what was going on and he scooted out of the way. Actor was getting closer with the help the Indian needed. That meant he could back away without disgrace.

When Chief leaned back to make room Actor knew he had acquiesced so he applied the powder liberally to the two gashes. They did look bad. Making sure there was a bit left he turned to the injured man and said, "Give me your hand." He sat waiting with the packet poised to dispense the medicine.

Chief did not want to comply but he had no good reason not to. Actor had never hurt him so why did he hesitate? He wanted to see his hand himself but… Taking his hand out he opened it to expose the bloody palm. He knew what Actor was going to do but he had no reason to deny him. It was all a ruse.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm Damage

Chapter 2

"We had better wash that first. Casino, will you watch the kittens while I tend to this?" There was no reproach in his tone, just a request.

Why, wondered the Guardian, wasn't he upset? Because of what Casino had done, now he had to look after his hand. But then Casino wasn't a Guardian. It was the Guardian's fault and Actor was probably waiting until they were alone before getting mad at him for grabbing the knife.

His anger rose. It was his knife and he could take it back if he wanted. "It's fine," he said as he pulled his hand back. There was not a lot of blood. The cut was shallow. And to show them all that he didn't need them he began applying the herbal mixture to the cat. Then in a final act of defiance he put some of the mixture on his hand.

Actor cringed. Putting that on the cat was bad enough but his hand? He had no idea what was in it or whether it would do any damage. What he knew was that by putting it on his hand he was refusing to accept the sulfa, a proven medicinal aid. There was nothing he could do so he closed the packet and put it with the cans. Maybe he should tell the Warden. Would he be able to insist on the proper treatment?

One of the saucers still had a bit of milky Spam in it so Chief took a bit and offered it to the mother. She licked a bit but refused any more. The kittens were finished and were now looking to play. The men backed up to create an area and they sat and watched as the little balls of fluff tottered, and cavorted and climbed over each other. Through it all the only face not smiling was Chief's especially when he looked to the mother cat. She lay so still. The green mash that was to help her looked terrible. Chief regretted his pique and wished he hadn't done it. It was probably the wrong plant. He had probably made it worse. Why? Why hadn't he let Actor fix her? Why had he been so stubborn? He wanted to look at his hand to see if it was worse but he did not want to draw attention to it. If his hand got worse then he would know that he had killed her. STUPID!

Eventually the kittens tired and began to fall asleep.

"You want fresh straw for the box?" asked Casino. The safecracker felt bad about Chief's hand. The kid had been especially quiet since. Was it because his hand hurt or was he worried about the mother cat? Probably a mix of both. He would make it up to the kid.

"Yeah."

"There's some in the stable. I'll get it," answered Casino.

"Better watch for the Warden too. Cover story?" said Actor.

Two blank faces and a quiet, "Don't tell'm."

The box was cleaned and the kittens replaced. It was time for the men to return upstairs as well. When the others stood Chief remained.

"You have to eat," said Actor gently.

"She's dyin'. Nobody should have to die alone." He sounded sad and lonely.

"All right. I shall return after I eat to spell you and then you are to go and eat." Chief nodded so he headed up the stairs and into the house.

At dinner Garrison looked around and seeing the empty chair demanded to know where the missing man was.

"Chief has found an injured animal and is trying to save it." Actor stated this casually in hopes that it would be accepted but it was not.

Garrison was about to object when he saw the look on Actor's face and the slow shake of his head. He did not understand but he trusted the Italian even though he was a con man. He trusted him enough to change his demand for him to come in for dinner to, "Take him a plate when you're done." He saw the looks of relief on the other's faces and knew they were all in on it. That bothered him. Was it because they were cons and often got into trouble or was it because they had not confided in him? Was it because what they were doing was illegal or did they not trust him? He was going to have to find out, one way or the other and soon.

Under their breath four men breathed a sigh of relief. First hurdle cleared.

After dinner Casino took the plate that Mrs. G had prepared down to the cellar. The two sat in silence. Casino was not one to just sit but he thought Chief might like some company. The kid seemed so sad while he sat here. Did he know she was dying? What was he going to do if she did? It just seemed right to sit here with him. Taking the little grey one from where it was nestled in the box he held it in his hands in his lap. He had never been a cat lover though there had been cats in the neighborhood. The neighbor had a dog that they kept in the back yard. He and his friends would go over there to play with it, throw sticks for it to fetch and try to teach it to 'shake a paw'. The dog was more interested in licking their faces but they loved that dog.

Hours later Actor and Goniff came down the steps.

"How is she?" asked Actor as he come closer and peered into the box.

"The same," was the quiet reply.

"It will soon be time for bed."

"I'm stayin' here."

"The Warden is becoming concerned." That got a reaction. Chief's head came up and turned toward him. "Come to bed. There is nothing more you can do tonight. Come and get some sleep."

Chief looked to the sleeping cat. Gently he stroked her and in his mind he told her that he would return. Slowly he stood and followed the Italian out of the cellar. Garrison had been waiting for their return. When he asked about the animal Chief said she was hanging on. Garrison had nodded and they each went on their way.

Garrison headed for his own room. He now had his answer. Actor could say anything with the appropriate face, Goniff was pretty transparent but was sneaky, Casino would cover with anger but Chief would cover with stoicism. What he saw tonight was sadness. This was what he expected of someone tending an injured animal. Now the question of why he had not been told before needed to be answered. Tomorrow he would go looking or maybe he would twist Goniff's arm, figuratively, or literally.

Chief sat on the edge of his cot. So much had happened in the last few days. It felt like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a week. First it had been meeting Katherine. He couldn't get over how that had happened. Actor told him he had found someone to help stop the nightmares. No one could help him really, he was a Guardian, but if he could make the dreams stop then he wouldn't have to worry and then maybe he would not be so afraid to sleep . He had gone along with Actor to make his Handler…, No, to make Garrison happy. Garrison was his Hearth, not his Handler. His Hearth was good to him; he would do anything to please him. He had also done it for Actor. He treated him good too though he had no idea why. That reminded him that he had not worked on his reading the last few days. Actor was going to be mad. He had better do it in the morning before breakfast.

He lay down on his cot and closed his eyes. That bed had been so comfortable until Katherine had come in and he realized that he, a Rogue Guardian had slept in her bed. He had felt so bad and had started to get down on the floor but she had touched his arm and told him to stay. That had confused him. She said she was going to work with him as often as she could and then she was going to work with the others so they could help each other work better together as a team. That sounded like a lot of trouble but he was grateful that she wanted to try. He was going to have to find a way to show his appreciation. He would like to take her some of the flowers that grew out in the meadow but she would laugh at him for that. Maybe if he could get to the flower shop and buy her some real expensive flowers. His thoughts drifted off until the sound of a kitten crying in his dream woke him.

By morning Casino woke and was not surprised to see Chief's bed empty. The kid probably left as soon as they were asleep. He was going to make himself sick if he kept this up. Throwing on his clothes he headed for the cellar. Chief was there and best of all the mother cat had her head up and eyes open. She was propped up in the corner of the box but she was alert.

"She's looking better."

"Yeah, she ate some too."

"Well then, you go get a shower and eat and I'll stay here with her." Chief tried to protest but he told him that Garrison insisted. That did the trick. Once he was gone he picked up the little grey kitten.

"Come'ere you little fur ball." He held him up in his palm and the kitten had the audacity to hiss at him. "You are an ungrateful little cuss aren't you?" Having defended himself the kitten meowed at him. "Yeah you better apologize. No one ever told you not to hiss at the hand that feeds you, did they? Well you just behave yourself and grow up big and strong and you'll never have to apologize again." He lowered the kitten and unbuttoning his shirt he tucked him inside like Chief had done. Instead of settling down he tried to climb his chest. That elicited a squawk from Casino and he quickly took him out and put him down to play. Casino laughed as he toddled over to the orange one and pushed him over. The little furball was just like him.

Goniff came down the steps and over to the box where he sat down. "Are you 'ungry, Tiger? I brought you something to eat." He unfolded his napkin revealing a few lumps of scrambled eggs. Picking up the orange kitten he put him down beside the food. Tiger sniffed the offering but Furball had followed him and was now trying to bite his tail. Tiger turned around to play but Furball had caught sight of the food. He came to investigate.

"Look out Tiger, 'e's going to get your breakfast." Tiger tackled Furball and the two set off to run and play. Not wanting to waste the food Goniff picked up a chunk and ate it.

"They been fed yet?" asked Goniff.

"Chief said the mother had eaten so he probably fed them too. The saucers were there with bits of dried muck on them so he asked, "You gonna be here for a bit?"

"Yeah, why?"

Casino collected the plates and got up. "I'm going to wash these and I'll be back." He left and Goniff sat and laughed at the antics. Pulling a bit of string from his pocket he dragged it about and had the kittens following it around or until they were distracted which was very quickly. He tried petting the mother but she hissed at him so he went back to playing with the kittens. Casino returned and stacked the dishes out of the way by the cans of Spam and the milk pail.

A little later Chief returned. As he silently crept down the stairs he could hear the two men laughing. They were sitting here on the floor in a cellar playing with some kittens. They sounded happy. That was not what he expected. Maybe Goniff, but Casino? His idea of fun was gambling and drinking and women but here he was laughing and playing with kittens. Then he got another shock. Actor was here as well and from his tone he was enjoying himself too. He could not picture these rough and tough men sitting playing with kittens. Suddenly the thought struck him and he hurried down and over to where the box was. No, there they all sat watching and playing with the kittens. He would never have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

A creak of a floorboard above reminded him of his latest worry. Garrison had not been there when he came down from his shower. Mrs. G had kept a plate of eggs and toast for him but Garrison was not around. What if he had gone to London and they had a mission coming?

Would Mrs. G feed them? He could not picture her here in the cellar. He would have to take them upstairs. Would she agree? If she did then he would have to slip them up into the kitchen just before they left. Would she turn her back on these helpless creatures? How could anyone? At that moment the little black and white female looked up at him and squeaked. He smiled and reached over to pick her up. Cuddling her to his chest he stroked her. As much as he hated to ask, he was going to have to. They would not survive long without help.

He watched the mother cat pull herself up to sniff the kitten that had come over to the box. Satisfied, she got stiffly to her feet. After a moment she peered over the side of the box and then carefully stepped out favoring her injured leg. After pausing to sniffing another kitten she made her way over to the corner. Her step was determined but she limped badly. While he watched, Actor poured the last of the milk in a saucer and added the last of the Spam. Two kittens came to investigate.

Chief's breath caught as the mother cat stumble and almost fell as she tried to cover her urine. He would have to bring in some dirt for her. She began to make her way back stopping twice to try to lick the dried poultice from her side but shook her head to rid her mouth of the taste. Bits fell off as she walked. He would have to clean it off for her if she would let him. She paused to sniff the saucer and then settled in to eat. When she was finished she washed her face and then called to her kittens. They were having too much fun so they ignored her. She sat patiently for a minute then stepped into the box. Silently she washed her face and her front paws again. Most of the poultice had dried and fallen off but whenever she licked any from her paw she tried to spit it out. Satisfied at last she sat watching her kittens once more. Finally she called to them again. Chief knew she was calling them to nurse but they had already eaten. They would tire soon so he picked up the white and black one and placed it in the box. Mother called again and the kitten answered. Casino placed another kitten in the box and she licked its face. Gently they returned all the kittens and they quickly settled down to sleep. Mother looked content so they headed upstairs.

Mrs. G had seen the activity at the cellar steps, the sauce pans of milk, the basins of water and she knew something was going on. This morning had been the topper. She had arrived as the two men, the Lieutenant and the quiet one called Chief, went for their run. They were no sooner out of sight when there was a knock at the back door. When she opened it there was a young lad from the farm down the road. He stood there looking very uncertain then he handed her a small pail. Always gracious she said thank you as she took the pail. She had hoped for an explanation but he bobbed his head, turned and ran. Once she peeked inside the pail, she knew. It contained raw milk, still warm from the mornings milking. She had not asked for it so it had to be the lads. She tucked the pail away and finished making breakfast.

The morning continued as usual except Casino arrived for breakfast just as the two early risers returned. She watched him as he kept eyeing the door. Was he waiting for farmer's boy? He looked a little worried. Was this delivery a secret? All through breakfast nothing was mentioned about milk or the farmer. Knowing she had the answer to his worry she waited. The Lieutenant seemed unconcerned. Did he know? Actor appeared the same but she thought she had seen him go into the cellar. She wished she had paid more attention. Casino knew, that was for sure. The Lieutenant was the first to finish up and leave but he told his men to "stay put." From his tone and their reaction that meant something. Actor was the next to leave and then Chief. The two remaining seemed to be waiting for something or somebody? Taking pity on them she told them about the morning's visitor. They were immediately interested so she pointed to the pail. They thanked her and hurried outside with their prize. As she washed the dishes she wondered what was in the basement. To her knowledge no alcohol was brewed using milk. The basins of warm water suggested an injury. Babies required milk and bathing but no one, not even these strange Americans, would keep a baby in the cellar. That meant it was an injured animal. What kind of animal was it and was it dangerous? Was it a fox that might get lose and make its way upstairs? She was glad that there was no direct connection from the cellar. What would the owners think about a wild animal in the basement? And what about fleas and disease? She put the kettle on. A little more hot water in the dishwater would be a good idea.

"Mrs. Greeves?"

"Yes luv?" The men, even the Lieutenant called her Mrs. G so hearing Actor use her proper name meant something was going on. This was not a curious inquiry about what was being served for supper.

"Do you like cats?"

"They're good for keeping the mice down but the lady of the 'ouse don't like animals. She said that cats were too secretive and they carried fleas and disease."

"But do you like cats?"

The use of her full name and his persistence warned her to be careful. "Why do you ask?"

The Englishman piped in with an explanation. "'Cause Chiefy found some kittens in the stable."

"As long as they stay there, that's fine. They go after the mice." His guilty look and the activity in the cellar made sense now. "That's what's in the cellar isn't it?" The look on both men's faces confirmed it. "Oh dear," she said sadly as she shook her head. "You can't keep them in the 'ouse, 'erself will have a conniption. She doesn't like animals especially cats."

Chief had been waiting and listening outside the door. Hearing the words he turned and headed for the cellar.

"She is not here and she will never know," said Actor smoothly.

Goniff took his hand from behind his back and handed her a tiny orange ball of fluff with big blue grey eyes. The kitten opened his mouth and a tiny squeak came out.

Her stern face melted as she accepted the offering in spite of her insistence that, "'Er ladyship does not like animals in the 'ouse."

Down in the basement, Chief approached and squatted down beside the box. "I am sorry Little Mother. We tried but you will have to take over the feeding. We'll leave lots of food but you're going to have to do it now. I'm sorry." Gently he lifted the box but the Mother did not like the motion. She jumped out of the box. Knowing she would follow her kittens he slowly headed for the steps. She would be safe in the stable where she could come and go.

Actor came around the corner and saw Chief heading for the side of the building.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm takin' them to the stable. She can hunt from there."

"Take them upstairs."

"No, she'll kill'em. I won't let her." He knew what people did to kittens they didn't want.

"Chief."

"No. They lived this long. I gotta give'em a chance. Mother's strong enough now she…"

"Mrs. G has a place for them."

Angry eyes flashed. "I promised the Mother that I'd help her."

Actor remained where he was. To follow would give him reason to continue walking. "Mrs. G will help."

A very cynical, "Help how?" was thrown in his face. "No animals in the house. Guess I'll be sleeping out here with'm."

"Mrs. G has agreed to look after them for us until we return. The lady of the house is a fool and she is not here." His tone turned angry. "On top of that did I not hear you promise not to refer to yourself like that?"

That stopped him but did not totally convince him. The mother cat had come and sat near him watching the box intently. He knew she wanted her kittens safe and so did he. The stable was not safe. There were other predators out there including foxes. If one found the kittens while she was hunting, they would all be killed. She might be killed and they would... He did not want to think about that. A slow death would be horrible, their tiny cries growing fainter until… What was he to do? He turned to face the second man he had ever trusted. "You trust her?"

"Come with me." Actor turned and headed for the back door.

Chief was torn. He looked from Actor to the kittens and back. He had to do what was best for them. He began to follow the Italian. When he entered the kitchen he stayed behind Actor clutching the box protectively. One wrong word and he was gone. His face revealed his determination to defend.

Mrs. G saw the look but decided to ignore it. She came over and said, "Lemme see," as she peered into the box. "Oh aren't they just darlings. They're so cute." She looked up to the man's face and she saw the distrust. She never understood this one, so dark, so suspicious but with a hurt buried deep in his eyes. Taking it slow she raised her hand and asked, "May I?" He nodded so she picked up one of the black and white ones and held it up for a closer look at his face. The kitten meowed and she put it to her bosom and stroked it. "She's so soft."

Chief watched anxiously fearing for the little one's life. She was holding it right. The kitten was sitting there gazing up into her face. Actor looked to be all right with her holding the kitten. He was smiling at her. Was it all right? Then she turned and walked away and he panicked. Where was she going with him? Actor was still unconcerned. He trusted her. Could he? He watched her move to the back corner by the stove.

"I'll get a box and put them here. I know where there is one I can use."

"They gotta box." Why did she want another?

"That one's dirty, luv. It's been in the cellar. I'll get a clean one. Be better for them."

Chief looked at the box. There was nothing wrong with it. The kittens liked it but looking closer he saw that it did have some dirt on it and the hay needed changing. He looked to Actor again for reassurance. He must have noticed because Actor turned to him smiling and he nodded. Actor was all right with this.

The sound of the front door opening alerted the Guardian that Garrison had returned. Unconsciously he pulled his shoulders in protectively and said, "Warden's coming." Actor headed out to stall him as Goniff put the orange kitten back in the box. Casino took some newspaper from beside stove and put it on the floor. Chief to put the box down on it and then looked to Mrs. G's face. She was smiling. Was it going to be all right? He was going to have to trust her. He had no choice now. With that he headed for the Office where the briefing would be held.

Garrison notified them that they had a mission coming but they were not to leave until the next day. They had time to eat and sleep before they left. That was good because there was a problem. Actor had assumed that the mother cat would stay with the kittens. Chief had hoped but he was not surprised when she refused to enter the house and he thought he knew why.

"She knows it's bad in there. I gotta take'm back to the stable. They need her."

"Chief, she is feral."

"No. She knows. She kin tell they ain't safe here."

Actor thought he understood so he explained that, "Feral means wild. She is afraid of coming in because she has never been a house before. She fears what she does not know."

"So whata we do?"

Actor was pleased that he said we not I. He was letting the others help him. This was a big step for a man who had previously not trusted anyone. He was learning. Could the cat learn too?

"Come; let us have a word with Mrs. G." The two men headed for the kitchen where their housekeeper was sitting having a cup of tea. When they entered the room she grinned and pointed to the corner. She had placed a vegetable box in the corner with an old blanket in it. The sides were high enough that the kittens could look over the top but could not quite climb out. Two furry faces were watching them and they meowed when they saw the men. It would not be long before they were out.

Actor explained what was needed and Mrs. G, the kind soul that she was, agreed to his plan. The kittens were taken back to the basement with the mother following. At dusk she was enticed in the door using one of the kittens and the door closed behind her. Chief agonized with her when she realized that she was trapped. He desperately wanted to free her. He could hear her heart pounding, her breath ragged. He knew that feeling intimately. It was Actor's hand on his arm that stopped him when she became her most desperate. With tears in his eyes he watched her as Casino picked up one of the kittens and put it on the floor. He was desperately wanted to open the door for her but she stopped and turned to the kitten and went to it. Her mother's heart had won over the feral heart. She picked up the kitten and began looking for the way out. Actor told Casino to get another one which he did. Little Mother was now faced with a dilemma. She could not carry two kittens and she could not escape. Her frantic search began to ease with the addition of a saucer of milk and Spam. Chief wanted to help her but all he could think of was escape. That was all that registered in his mind.

Fortunately Actor and Casino were thinking how to ease her fear while keeping her here. Someone suggested tenting the blanket over the box and leaving her alone. Maybe then she would feel safe. Actor steered a reluctant Chief out and they all went into the dining room. Actor wanted to ask Chief how she was doing; he knew he would be listening but did not want to tip Mrs. G to his abilities. From the way he was sitting he knew he was tracking her. As long as he stayed here there was hope. When Chief relaxed and sighed he knew they had won that battle.

Later that night Garrison headed for his men's room. It was time for lights out. As he approached he heard a flurry of activity but when he entered he saw four men all sitting and laying about looking suspicious.

"What are you doing?" he asked knowing he was not going to get a straight answer but he asked anyway.

"We were just discussing…" started Casino.

"Casino's…" added Actor

"Fear of flying," finished Goniff with his customary grin.

"I'm not afraid of flying," insisted the safecracker angrily.

"Then why do you…"

"That's enough," said the Officer. "The mission has been put off for another day and we have a visitor coming tomorrow morning." He saw the flash of fear from the youngest man. The last time they had a visitor had been terrifying for him. To ease his fear he added, "The Vicar called. I think he's going to ask for help repairing the church roof." To that he had expected groans and complaints but instead they were very agreeable though no one moved.

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Certainly though I have never done that before."

"Sure, we'll 'elp."

Garrison knew something was going on but there was nothing that he could definitely pin it on. The men had been acting strangely for a few days. He gave them his, 'I know you are up to something' look and he left but only went a few steps away. He listened but nothing happened. There was no sound at all. They knew he was there. Too bad he had not thought to turn on the intercom. He did want to know what they were up to.

Inside the room six kittens reappeared from in a box under the bed, from a bureau drawer, the wood box by the fireplace, the back of Goniff's shirt and under a blanket. They would have to sneak them back to the kitchen but for another minute the men delighted in their antics.

The next morning Garrison drank his glass of water then headed out the door with Chief following behind. At the bottom of the steps he stopped and turned.

"What's in the basement?" His tone said he knew the answer.

Chief was worried. He did not want to lie to his Hearth but in this case he did not have to lie. He said, "Nothin'" It was the truth as of now.

Garrison gave him a stare then turned and began their usual morning routine. They did not speak during their warm up or the run. This was usual but Chief was worried. His Hearth was like a dog with a bone. He would not leave it because that look said he did not believe him. It was true now but he knew and his saying 'nothin' was lying and he did not want to lie cause then his Hearth would not believe him and that mattered. On and on it went in his head as they ran. He was in the wrong.

When they reached the stone wall of the courtyard on the return leg, they slowed and walked back to the house. This was their cool down. By the time they entered the courtyard their breathing was close to normal. Chief knew he had to do it now.

"Warden?"

As much as he wanted to go in, shower and shave, Garrison knew this was important. He also wanted to make his point so he waited.

"That rain we had with the thunder and lightning; the lightning hit the tree out back of the stable." He had been looking around and down but when he paused he took a quick look at his Hearth's face. He wasn't angry, that was good. "The topa the tree got blown off an' fell on the roof of the lean-to out back." He took another quick look. "There was a cat livin' in there."

Please, he thought frantically, figure it out and be all right with it. A quick look told him he was still waiting. Usually people figured it out once you got started. He would have to keep going.

"She got hurt when it fell in." Another look showed still no comprehension. His anxiety was building. Garrison was going to be mad. He should have left it alone but he couldn't lie to his Hearth. Chief feared the thought of him being mad at him but he couldn't go on knowing he had lied to him by keeping something from him. In a rush he blurted out, "I couldn't leave her there to die alone. I had to do something." He hated begging but right now he was pleading for understanding, pleading for forgiveness. His Hearth had told him that he would never hit him but that was before he had kept a secret from him and lied to him. Lying to your Hearth was the worst thing you could do. To lose your Hearth's trust was to lose your Hearth.

Garrison kept his face impassive but inside he felt his agony and he was struck by the dichotomy. Here was a man who could shoot or stab a man to death without emotion but could not leave a cat to die alone. The Officer was not heartless but as much as he wanted to ease his agony he still needed to make his point. He stood waiting but it seemed his Guardian had run out of steam. He now stood, slightly hunched, eyes lowered with his head back and slightly turned. He was waiting for the blow either physical or verbal.

"And…" he prompted.

That was not what he expected and Chief's eyes jerked up but not as far as Garrison's face before he caught himself and lowered them again. He was making a mess of this. His Hearth was about to leave he had to get this off his chest. "I took'em down in the cellar.

Garrison was watching and listening intently so he caught the word.

"Took'em? Is that took her or took them?" He had not thought Chief could look more miserable.

"She had babies," he said meekly and then added, his voice gaining strength, "I couldn't leave'em out there." He had to know so another look and he saw Garrison's face was still stern but not angry. He looked back down. Not all people liked cats or even kittens. Following that thought was another that took his breath away. Some people got rid of kittens by drowning them. His eyes snapped up to Garrison's eyes as his mind was swamped with questions. He wouldn't would he? If he tried he had to stop him even if it meant… What would he do to stop him? What could he do? He couldn't hurt him but he couldn't live with himself if he let him kill the kittens.

Garrison was surprised by the sudden look of shock and horror. What was he thinking? Time to end this.

"Chief, I'm not angry that you brought them into the cellar." He paused to let that sink in. It did easy the anxiety a bit. "What I am concerned about is that you didn't trust me enough to even ask. You should have come to me."

"I did," his protested, his voice, shaky. Garrison just tipped his head as if to ask so he said, "I asked if I could bring in one a the dogs an' you said no." That's not the same, his brain screamed at him. It seemed reasonable at the time but now it sounded stupid.

"As I understand, correct me if I'm wrong, but there is a difference between a stray dog and an injured cat with kittens." Chief looked suitably chastised.

Chief's breath caught as his Hearth mirrored his thoughts then taking a deep breath he plunged in. "You mean, if I'd asked, you would a… let me bring'em in?"

"Yes Chief, if you had asked I would have said yes." He struggled to keep the smile off his own face at the look of relief on Chief's face. Maybe it was the devil in him but he just had to add, "I assume this is where the missing milk went." The sudden change in Chief's expression was almost comical and he had to do something to keep from laughing.

"Let's go look at the kittens." He had almost turned when something in the Indian's expression warned him. His smile faded. "They're not in the cellar are they?" Why did he have to make this so difficult and what had he done with them?

Chief wanted to just blurt it out but his Hearth had just said he should ask so he would ask. "Uh, would it be all right if we brung'em upstairs, in the kitchen?" He watched Garrison's mouth. "Mrs. G said she would look after'em when we're away." He looked down, worried that he might see the anger.

"You asked her straight out, no coercion, no promises?"

"Actor did."

Hearing it was the conman made him extra suspicious. "He didn't con her, or force her?"

"No, uh…"

"What did you do?" he asked exasperated.

"Goniff showed her a kitten."

"But she was willing to look after them?" Damn, all he wanted was a straight answer. Finally Chief nodded. "A bit late but I did say to ask." Chief did not squirm under his glare, he stood waiting, resigned.

"Let's go see the kittens." He paused to see if there were any more problems then headed for the back door. He was relieved when he saw Chief follow. As they reached the door he asked, "What're you doing about food?" Another warning when he did not receive an answer. "You're not expecting Mrs. G to provide are you?"

"No…"

"Well?"

"Actor made a deal with the farmer 'cross the road."

"A deal?"

"He didn't tell me."

"So Actor's in on this." He saw the nod and added, "And the others?" That earned him another nod. All he could do was shake his head and marvel; they were a team. One more time to make sure he got the point. "Next time…"

"I'll ask first." He looked relieved.

Garrison nodded and they entered the kitchen.


End file.
